Phoenix Hatching
by JediC8H10N4O2
Summary: AU Lily and James Potter had another child after Harry. Both of them grew up with the Dursleys, but Phoenix Potter had to wait a year to go to Hogwarts. Now she's coming to Hogwarts to learn her birthright. It's just unfortunate there's something loose in the castle threatening everyone, and her brother seems determined to find it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the first book in an AU where Lily and James Potter had a daughter nine months after Harry was born. Phoenix Potter, being younger than her brother, was forced to stay with the Dursley's an extra year. Now, she's ready to learn magic. As this is my first attempt at a giant story, I'd appreciate feedback, especially so I don't make Phoenix a Mary-Sue, despite her name. There's a reason for her name.

* * *

Time is unknowable. It's sentient and holds the universe together. The Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries have barely scratched the surface of Time's secrets, only knowing how to go back in time, and the effects that has on people. Time-turners are the only useful device gotten from the centuries long work done on unraveling Time. Or, that's the only device the public is aware of.

There's another one, secret one. It lays in the deepest research pit of the Department, and only a few Unspeakables know about it. This device can tell when Time has been meddled with. It is in a room outside Time's domain, and no one knows how it came to be. Rumors have it that it was the result of an experiment gone wrong with Time. Only one Unspeakable ever knows the truth: Time granted it to the Unspeakables so they could protect the universe. After all, Time knows that everything it is and will be and was needs to have been, be and will be. There cannot be more than one Timeline, or the universe unravels.

In this room, there is no Time, but a device that has recorded history. In days past, a Dark Lord with a time-turner caused havoc, changing things, killing enemies, playing Merlin. But the device recorded every change he made, and what should have occurred. The Unspeakables in the room were both immune to the changes, and forced to figure out how to stop the Dark Lord.

Time has a certain way it wants to go, and if deviated, the universe unravels. Thus, the Unspeakables have to find the deviation point, and correct it. In this case, it was merely stopping the Dark Lord from getting a time-turner. Others have been less obvious. Stopping a person from crashing into another person stopped the Great Muggle-Magic war of 1845. The Unspeakables sit in the room, watching the book and hoping that nothing changes. It often takes awhile to figure out what the deviation point is, and they only have so long before Time runs out. The changes the device record are only the big things, world altering things. Not the little things leading up to the changes. The Unspeakables have to research their history to discover what should have been.

The Unspeakables watch the device, hoping it doesn't do anything.

* * *

Phoenix "Skazzy" Potter and her brother Harry were outside pulling weeds for their Aunt. The summer was not going how Skazzy had planned. Last year, they had discovered that they had magic, and that their parents were heroes who had died protecting them from an evil dark lord trying to take over the UK. This, after nearly ten constant years being told that their parents were lazy drunks. Skazzy had been prepared to, if not torment the Dursleys, at least escape from them. Harry had apparently made friends who were willing to take them in. Skazzy wanted out of the Dursleys. Unfortunately, it was necessary for Harry to stay with the Dursleys for the summer. Skazzy scowled at that thought, and ripped up the weed she had found a little more viciously than she should have. Her brother looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just a weed," Skazzy defended herself, her non-broken arm crossing her chest in defiance. Of course, that lead to Harry looking at the broken arm, and Skazzy watched as his eyes darkened and a scowl appeared on his face. He was still mad that she wouldn't tell him how it had been broken, or how long it had been broken. She just didn't want him to worry about useless things. Especially not after finding out that the dark lord who killed their parents was still around and trying to kill Harry.

Harry was apparently 'the Boy-who-lived', and given the dubious honor of being the one to defeat the dark lord. _Well_, Skazzy thought to herself wryly, _if not defeat, than_ _set his world domination plans back a few years._

Skazzy was trying to keep her brother's spirits up, which was hard work. He had apparently made a few so-called friends in school, and they had said they would try to visit or owl him. And yet, nothing. She didn't know why he cared so much, since it had always been the two of them against the world, but Harry had tried to say that they were _different_. The argument was becoming weaker as the summer progressed with no contact.

"Hey freaks, I know what today is," their cousin, Dudley, taunted from where he was sitting in the shade, drinking an ice cold lemonade. Skazzy turned towards him, insult ready on her lips when her brother elbowed her.

"Glad you learned the days of the week," Harry said. Skazzy went back to violently pulling up weeds with her one good arm, pretending that each and every one was her uncle, aunt and cousin. And the two faceless friends who had upset her brother.

"It's _your_ birthday," Dudley said, ignoring what Harry had said in order to leer at him. "And no one cares enough to send you a gift."

"Or, they're waiting to see him in person," Skazzy said, not bothering to turn around. After she yanked another weed out of the ground, she looked up to see two glowing eyes staring at her. She glared at them, trying to figure out what kind of a creature would have glowing eyes and hide in a bush. She ignored Harry and Dudley verbally sparing, intent on figuring out what was going on. She blinked, and the eyes disappeared.

"Freak!" yelled their Aunt Petunia. Harry and Skazzy both stood up and began to walk towards the house. Even if she only said 'freak', Harry and Skazzy had long since learned that she meant both of them. Their Aunt just didn't like to acknowledge Skazzy. "Vernon is having a very important dinner party tonight. You will be in your room and not make a single sound."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Skazzy answered for them. Aunt Petunia twitched before staring at Harry.

"Did you hear me, boy?" She asked, glaring at Harry. He nodded. The two of them headed up to their room, the smallest bedroom in the house. It had been theirs ever since their family had to admit that the cupboard under the stairs was too small for two people.

"Happy Birthday," Skazzy said, falling face first onto her bed and muffling a cry of pain. Healing or not, her broken arm still hurt when jarred.

"Thanks," Harry replied, sitting on his own bed. The two of them just sat in silence, listening to the sounds of their aunt and cousin moving around below them.

"Didja learn about creatures with glowing eyes?" Skazzy asked, remembering what she had been doing before her aunt called them in.

"Where would I have learned about that? Transfiguration is about making one thing into another, Charms is about doing stuff to stuff, and Potions is cooking, with an evil sous chef and more dangerous explosions," Harry said, staring at Skazzy.

"Alright, what about Defense? Learn about glowing eyed creatures so that you can defend yourself from them," Skazzy responded.

"Do you remember what I said about my defense professor?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"Something about him being two-faced?" Skazzy said.

"And not a good teacher?" Harry prompted.

"Right. So, I take it that's a no,"

"Why?"

"I saw glowy eyes in the bushes," Skazzy said, laying back on her bed.

"...I don't know how to respond to that," Harry said, blinking.

"Meh, neither do I. It disappeared before I could do anything," Skazzy said, looking at the ceiling. "If it comes back, I say we bash it on the head."

"Violent," Harry said, smiling. He had missed his sister while he was at Hogwarts last year. They had both decided that it was probably tempting fate for Harry to owl Skazzy, and Skazzy told Harry that he didn't have to come home for the holidays because 'at least one of us will be free'. He had made two friends in Ron and Hermione.

As soon as his thoughts turned to Ron and Hermione, he frowned. Skazzy waited a little while, then looked over at Harry.

"Again? Look, I'm glad they were there for you last year, 'cause you weren't alone, but what did you expect?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

"A new world, a new way?" Harry asked rhetorically. Skazzy snorted.

"Right. As if. Face it, the only constants we have are each other. And that's better than no one," Skazzy said, leaning her head against Harry's shoulder. Hedwig hooted softly, caged since coming back from Hogwarts by their uncle. "And Hedwig. We have Hedwig," Skazzy amended, looking at the owl.

"I know, it's just..." Harry started.

"I don't understand," Skazzy finished. Harry looked at her and she shrugged, brushing some of her red hair that had escaped her ponytail back from her face. "I've never had friends, I don't know what happened, I've never met them, and you went into that world with high hopes. I'm just trying to be realistic here."

"Yeah, realistic," Harry replied glumly.

"At least we don't have to interact with who ever is coming tonight," Skazzy said, trying to change the subject. Harry cracked a small smile at that.

"I feel sorry for whoever has to eat with them," he replied. The two of them luxuriated in a few more minutes of freedom before their Aunt started bellowing for the chores to be finished. They spent the rest of the day doing menial labor tasks, and ignoring Dudley's taunting. By dinner time, the two Potters were drenched in sweat, hungry, and one was feeling very uncharitable to the Dursleys. Harry and Phoenix ate their dinner, than retreated to their room as everyone else prepared for Vernon's big event.

Harry turned to make sure the door was closed, and when he turned around he bumped into Phoenix.

"Did you get a giant stuffed monster?" Skazzy asked, her voice strange.

"No, why?" Harry asked, rubbing his nose.

"There's one sitting on your bed," Skazzy replied, unmoving. Harry was unfortunately not tall enough to look over his sister's head quite yet, so tried to stand on tiptoes to see what it was she was staring at.

"Oh, never mind. It moved. I think it must be alive," Skazzt said, moving when she noticed what her brother was doing.

"And that's better?" Harry asked, starring at the thing on his bed.

"Yeah, if you had bought that, I'd have to question your tastes," Skazzy replied. Harry rolled his eyes, before entering a staring contest with the thing on his bed. It stared back, it's large green eyes eery. There was complete silence for a minute.

"What is it?" Harry asked at the same time Skazzy spoke. "Can we bash it on the head?"


	2. Crazy Elf

AN: Forgot the disclaimer last time. I don't own anything you recognize, I'm just borrowing it. Here's chapter two. The story should really start to diverge from cannon after this chapter.

* * *

Harry and the creature both turned to stare at Skazzy.

"No, we can't bash it on the head," Harry responded. "We're pretending we aren't here, remember?"

"Sorry," Skazzy said, sitting on her bed facing the creature. "What is it?"

"I is Dobby the House Elf," the creature said, sliding off the bed and bowing to Harry before straightening. "It is an honor to meet you, Harry Potter! Dobby been wanting to meet you for a long time, but never thought Dobby would have the chance."

"You! You were glowy eyes from the hedges!" Skazzy accused, only barely remembering to keep her voice down. The house elf didn't appear to listen to her.

"Harry Potter is famous for killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter is being a great wizard," Dobby said, still staring at Harry. Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's great that you know that and all, but this really isn't the time for us to have visitors. Could you come back later?" As soon as Harry said that, Dobby looked as if he was about to cry, so Harry hastily back tracked as Aunt Petunia's false laugh could be heard from downstairs. "I mean, it's nice to meet you and all, but why are you here?"

"Dobby has come to tell you, well, Dobby doesn't know where to start," Dobby started.

"Have a seat, and start from the beginning," Harry said, gesturing to the bed while he joined Skazzy on hers. To their surprise, the house elf began sobbing loudly. Skazzy cursed and went to stuff a blanket under the door while Harry tried to calm the crazy elf.

"Sorry? I didn't mean to offend you," Harry said, listening with half an ear as conversation below them faltered. "Please stop crying."

"Dobby not offended. Dobby never been more honored in his life. Dobby never been treated as an equal by a wizard! Harry Potter is an even greater wizard than Dobby heard," Dobby said, tears still falling from his eyes although he was now thankfully silent. Skazzy glared at Harry, and mouth 'do something about him!' while she listened at the door for footsteps, or any other sounds of impending doom.

"Well, the wizards you've met must not have been decent," Harry said off hand. Dobby froze, before banging his head against the wall and shouting "Bad Dobby!"

Skazzy and Harry both lunged at Dobby and managed to pin him down. Skazzy covered his mouth.

"Look, we have no problem with you talking to us, in a quiet voice, but please, don't make any loud noises. It's really not a good time for visitors," Harry said desperately.

"I'm beginning to think my idea was the right way to go," Skazzy hissed at Harry, before wincing in pain. "Little monster bit me."

"Dudley just left his TV on. I'll go shut if off," They heard their Uncle say. Quickly Skazzy and Harry grab Dobby and threw him into the closet before sprinting back to their beds as their door opened.

"What are you doing, freaks? If you cause this to fail you will regret it, freakishness or no freakishness," Uncle Vernon said, glaring at them. Harry nodded while Skazzy refused to look at him.

As soon as their uncle had left, Harry crept over to the closet.

"What are you doing?" Skazzy asked, staring at him.

"I still want to know why he's here," Harry said.

"You're too curious for your own good. Clearly Hogwarts is doing something wrong," Skazzy said, sitting up anyway.

"Alright Dobby, now you see why you have to be quiet. So, quietly tell me what I need to know," Harry directed Dobby. Dobby nodded and took a deep breath.

"Harry Potter sir must not go back to Hogwarts. There is being plots and plans and mortal danger," Dobby said in one breath. Harry and Skazzy stared at him in disbelief.

"Not safe at Hogwarts? We aren't safe here. You saw him," Skazzy said. Harry nodded.

"I'll take my chances at Hogwarts," Harry added.

Dobby shook his head. "Dobby is not allowing Harry Potter sir to endanger himself. Dobby is making sure Harry Potter sir does not want to go back."

"Well, you're doing it wrong by making noise," Skazzy said dryly. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Do you happen to know why my mail is missing?" he asked. Dobby's eyes widened.

"Dobby thought Harry Potter sir might not want to return if Harry Potter sir's friends not write him," Dobby pulled out a collection of letters.

"First off, castle with magic is still better than house with family. Second, he doesn't need friends," Skazzy said.

"They are nice to have," Harry told her, happy his friends hadn't actually abandoned him.

"You still can't trust 'em," Skazzy said, folding her arms. Harry nodded his assent before they both looked at Dobby again.

"Harry Potter sir might die!" Dobby said insistently. "He must not go back to Hogwarts!"

"Monster," growled Skazzy, before being interrupted.

"House elf," Dobby corrected, glaring at her.

"House elf, whatever. We could die here. Personally, I'd rather go to a school to learn magic and possibly have a way to defend myself than be stuck here at the mercy of my stinking relatives," Skazzy snapped. Harry stared at her.

"What happened?"

Skazzy closed her eyes as memories of the past year went through her head. "Forget it, Harry. Dobby, he is going to Hogwarts with me, and nothing you do can stop us. I will learn magic."

"Dobby is only saying Harry Potter sir can't go. Violent girl can go, Dobby doesn't care if she dies," Dobby said, glaring at the Skazzy. Skazzy glared back.

"We're a unit. A team. If I go, he goes. If he stays, I stay. And since I said I go, he goes," Skazzy retorted. Harry put a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Dobby, people will look for me if I'm not there. I'm kind of famous," Harry pointed out, before whispering in Skazzy's ear. Skazzy nodded, a gleam entering her eyes. "Can I have my letters now?

"Harry Potter sir will have his letters when he says he is not going to Hogwarts," Dobby said stubbornly. He was unprepared for Skazzy, who pounced and tussled with him before getting the letters.

"Success!" Skazzy said, holding the letters above Dobby's head.

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter, but Dobby is not being able to let you go to Hogwarts," Dobby said, before dashing out the door. Skazzy and Harry froze for a second before they both leaped to their feet and started after him.

"The magic world is strange," Skazzy whispered to Harry as they turned the corner and snuck down the stairs.

"You don't know the half of it," Harry responded quietly. They both turned into the kitchen and stopped short.

Dobby was hiding in a corner, and a big fancy dessert their aunt had clearly worked hard on and was to be, in the eyes of the Dursleys, the cherry on top, was floating.

"That can't be good," Skazzy said, turning white.

"Dobby, don't. You may think you're helping, but you really aren't," Harry said, trying to placate the crazy house elf.

"Does Harry Potter sir agree to not go to Hogwarts?" Dobby asked.

"You are going to get him killed if you do this," Skazzy said, still white.

"I want out of this house, and that means Hogwarts," Harry said, stepping forward to try and catch hold of the dessert. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fast enough and it dropped on the floor making a huge crashing noise. Dobby disappeared, and Skazzy grabbed Harry and quickly moved him back up the stairs, hoping to make it back to their room before anyone noticed they were out.

"Hopefully they'll put it down to a strong wind?" Skazzy said, as they heard their Uncle roaring into the kitchen. Skazzy managed to get Harry into the bathroom and ran into their room before their uncle turned to look at the stairs.

"Must have been a strong wind. Shouldn't leave your windows open," came the voice of the wife of who ever the Dursley's were entertaining. "How unfortunate, it looked delightful."

Skazzy breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't hear any pounding on the stairs, and she looked up when Harry came in, cleaned up from where the dessert had splattered on him. She closed her eyes as he changed, and relaxed. A little too soon.

There was a shriek downstairs, and it sounded like utter chaos with jumping and screaming. Skazzy heard a male voice say "I'm sorry, but no deal," and the door closing before thunderous footsteps on the stairs.

"This is going to hurt," Skazzy said, turning towards Harry. Harry nodded before their uncle burst into the room.

"Freaks, do you know what you've done? You cost me my deal! You ruined our night! And you've terrorized us with the belief that you could do freakish things!" he roared, turning purple.

'That's not good,' Skazzy mouthed to Harry. 'How'd he find out?'

"This is for you. And since you can't use your freakishness to escape without being expelled," Skazzy lifted an eyebrow as Harry read the letter thrust in front of his face and turned paled. "I'll make sure you can never interfere with my family ever again!"

As soon as he left, Harry turned towards Skazzy. "You don't think..."

"He can't possibly..." Skazzy replied, although the twinge of doubt in her voice didn't lend credence to her statement.

Unfortunately for Skazzy and Harry, their Uncle did exactly what he threatened. He installed locks on the doors, and a cat flap in the door. A man came in the next day, and put bars on the window, not even giving a curious glance or asking why he was placing bars on a window where two kids lived with locks installed on the outside of the room.

Harry and Skazzy were allowed to use the bathroom twice, once in the morning and once in the evening, and were feed three measly meals a day through the cat flap.

"He can't possibly keep this going," Harry said, as he watched their first meal delivered after everything had been set up.

"Hopefully," Skazzy said, with no hope in her voice.

Hedwig hooted sadly.

* * *

Three days later, and Harry was dizzy with hunger. Skazzy was a bit better, and when Harry wasn't looking put some of her food into his bowl, before giving half of what was left to Hedwig. Harry did the same, eating half and giving the rest to Hedwig. After all, neither of them wanted to have Hedwig die on them, or make loud noises like she would if she got hungry. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and turned up her beak at the food.

"Look, it's all we've got. It's just for a little bit, I'm sure. As soon as I don't show up, someone will come get us," Harry said, before lying down on his bed and closing his eyes.

"Stupid letter," Skazzy muttered, watching the ceiling. "Stupid monster. Stupid family. Stupid world."

Skazzy watched as Harry fell into a deep sleep with concern on her features. Harry wasn't used to not eating, not since returning from Hogwarts. While Skazzy was still used to it, and it had only been three days and they had had worse when they were younger, she didn't know if Harry would be able to last until Hogwarts was supposed to start, let alone until anyone discovered him missing. She closed her green eyes, and fell into a lighter, restless sleep.

She kept dreaming of Harry withering away and dying, leaving her all alone and at the mercy of their family. After all, she wasn't the famous one. Neither one of them ever admitted that no one would come searching for her if she didn't appear. After the third time Harry died, and her uncle turned towards her with a terrible smile on his face, she woke up.

Memories from the past year danced in front of her eyes, and she closed them, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't afford to freak out, not with the state her uncle was in, and definitely not with the state her brother was in. As she breathed in and out, she began to realize that her breathing had taken on a pattern. A pattern she hadn't set, but was being rapped out on their window. She looked at the window, wondering briefly if Hedwig had somehow managed to escape her cage and wanted out through the window.

Instead, she saw bright red hair. She blinked, and noticed the hair was attached to a person. She blinked again, and noticed that the person was sitting in a car. After rubbing her eyes, since blinking wasn't working, she noticed that there were more red heads in the car. She pinched herself, trying to see if she was sleeping. Instead, she got a bruise.

"Alright, not a dream," Skazzy murmured. The red head was pointing at her sleeping brother, having noticed he had her attention. Skazzy sighed, before turning and going to poke her brother.

"Um, not to scare you or anything, but I think I'm hallucinating an invasion of red heads," Skazzy said, still staring at the window as she poked Harry awake. Harry looked at where she was looking and smiled.

"That, Skazzy, is Ron Weasley."

"Great. What's he doing here?"


	3. Flying Cars

AN: Don't know how often I'll update, seeing as school's started. Feed back is appreciated, and I don't own anything recognizable.

* * *

Harry looked at Ron, hanging outside the window. "Good question." Harry quietly went over to the window and pushed it up so that they could talk to the Weasleys through the bars. "Ron, how did you find me? No, forget that, how did you get here?" Harry panted, unused to the amount of work that required since he had had such little food recently.

Harry took a look out the window and registered what he was seeing. "Never mind, I see how you got here,"

"Do all cars fly in the magical world?" Skazzy asked, poking her head out from behind her brother. "Also, which one is Ron or are they all Ron?"

"Fred and George at your service, ma'am," one of the red heads in the front seat of the car said, indicating him and the other red head in the front seat, leaving Ron to be the one staring at them through the window. Skazzy looked at him, then shrugged. "Now, the important question; what are you doing here?"

"Well, originally it was to check up on Harry, since he hasn't responded to one of my letters, and Dad said he got a warning against using magic. Now, rescuing you, of course," Ron said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Skazzy and Harry paused for a minute, looking at each other. An entire conversation flashed between them.

"How do you propose to get rid of the bars?" Skazzy asked, eyeing the bars with annoyance. "I don't think we can fit through them quite yet."

"Also, all my stuff is downstairs in the cupboard under the stairs. I don't particularly want to leave that here..." Harry said, looking towards the door.

"Alright, you go down and get your stuff, we'll work on the bars," said one of the twins. Skazzy couldn't remember which name went with which face. Harry winced.

"That's not going to work out so well. Our door's locked from the outside. And, you know, no using magic outside of school," Harry explained.

"And I'm still not skinny enough to fit through the cat flap," Skazzy said, glaring at the door. The twins looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Hold up, we'll pull up around front. We'll pick the lock on the front door, then get your stuff into the trunk, then break you out of the room," Skazzy perked up at hearing the twins say that.

"Teach me how to pick a lock as soon as we escape," Skazzy practically demanded while at the same time Harry warned the twins that the bottom stair squeaked.

The twins smiled and nodded, before the one driving pulled around to the front. Harry and Skazzy waited patiently, trying to make sure that no sounds were coming from the Dursleys. Harry grabbed Hedwig, and made sure to make it known that getting good food was contingent on silence. Skazzy grabbed a blanket and began to make a pack for all of their stuff. Harry put Hedwig next to the pack on the bed, and Skazzy and he began to grab all their stuff and put them in the pack. Just as they finished, they heard the locks on the outside of the door being unlocked. Harry grabbed the pack and raced out the door. Skazzy grabbed Hedwig, muttering about stupid brothers forgetting noisy things, being careful of her broken arm. Hedwig glared at her in reproof, but didn't say anything since it was clear they were escaping the land of no food. Skazzy followed her brother and one of the twins, as they hurried down the stairs. Ron and the other twin were moving the trunk and everything from the closet into the trunk of the car. Skazzy and Harry quickly put all their things in the back. Skazzy went to put Hedwig in the back, before looking at the owl and then at everyone else.

"Can't we just let Hedwig fly? She hasn't been able to stretch her wings in forever," Skazzy asked Harry. Harry nodded, and let Hedwig out of her cage, telling her to meet them at the Weasley's. Hedwig screeched, probably from being excited at being let out of her cage for the first time in forever, and Skazzy and Harry froze as they heard their uncle shout "Goddam bird! When I get a hold of you..."

"I move we escape now," Harry said, and everyone jumped into the car. There was an indistinct yell coming from the vicinity of Harry and Skazzy's room.

"So um, flying car. Can it drive? Like, on the ground?" Skazzy asked, as she waited for the inevitable footfalls of her uncle to hit the stairs.

"Can do you one better," said the driving twin. He pressed a button, and nothing happened. Skazzy raised an eyebrow and was about to make a comment about this being a bad time for things to not work, when Uncle Vernon bounded out the door, looked around, and started shouting for Skazzy and Harry to show themselves if they knew what was good for them.

"He doesn't see the car?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Course. How else were we going to be able to use a flying car without breaking the Statue of Secrecy?" said the other twin.

"By ignoring it?" Skazzy said. When the three red heads stared at her as if she had grown a second head, she explained.

"Well, it's dark out, and people are sleeping, and even if they aren't, people are more likely to ignore something at night than during the day. So, seeing a flying car wouldn't bother them. They'd probably think it was a UFO or something."

"Regardless, let's get out of here," Harry said, as he watched their uncle go back into the house, and try to look for them.

"You got it. One escape, on the way," the driver said, pressing some more buttons so that the car began to fly and gain altitude. He waited until they were high enough above the clouds that not only would the clouds hide them, but there was little chance of hitting any of the houses. Finally, they moved away from the prison of Harry and Skazzy.

"Freedom!" Harry proclaimed as soon as they started moving.

"Freedom from them. Still stuck with wizards," Skazzy pointed out.

"Oi," Ron said, frowning at her. Skazzy glared at him.

"Just because you rescued us doesn't mean I'm going to trust you immediately. I was with Harry when he went into Diagon Alley last year. I don't trust people who think they know you just cause you had the misfortune of losing your parents," Skazzy said, before retreating into her normal silence when surrounded by strange people. Harry shook his head.

"Ignore Skazzy for the moment. She'll warm up to you," Harry said, ignoring Skazzy's snort.

"Any way, why didn't you reply to any of my letters?" Ron asked Harry, ignoring Skazzy.

"I didn't get them," Harry said. Ron, and the twins stared at him, so Harry launched into the whole tale with Dobby decided that Hogwarts was too dangerous for him to attend, and ending with their uncle locking them up.

"That's weird," said one of the twins. The other nodded.

"Wouldn't even tell you what was up? I'd be suspicious. Do you know who he worked for?" the other asked.

"Worked for?" Harry asked. Ron explained.

"House elves work for their masters. Everything they do has to be inline with the master's wishes. Otherwise, they have to punish themselves."

"That explains the headbanging," Skazzy jumped in, still pretending as if she wasn't paying attention to the conversation and looking out the window.

"Yeah, the house elf would have to punish itself if it didn't follow an order, or even did something it knew its master would dislike," the not driving twin said. Harry nodded, taking the information in.

"Maybe it was a prank from one of your classmates. Got any enemies who would enjoy it if you didn't come back?" the other twin asked. Ron and Harry both nodded.

"Malfoy," they said at the same time.

"Not related to Lucius Malfoy? Dad says he was a supporter of You-Know-Who, who claimed to be under the Imperious and not responsible for anything he did," the non driving twin asked.

"Yeah, his kid, I think," Ron said while Harry mulled over the information given and Skazzy frowned.

"It's possible they have a house elf. House elves come with manor houses and castles, and the Malfoys have old money, which usually come with the manor houses and castles," the driving twin theorized.

"I'm just glad we got you out of there. I was worried when you never answered my letters, and Hermione said she hadn't received anything from you either," Ron said, looking at Harry with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said, before asking a question that had been on his mind for a while. "Whose car is this, and do they know you have it?"

Ron and the twins traded sheepish glances which told Harry all he needed to know.

"It's our dad's, and he's supposed to be working late, so hopefully we'll be back before he notices it went missing," Ron said.

"The bigger problem is making sure Mum doesn't catch us. She'll flay us alive," the non-driving twin said, and all three red heads shivered at that thought.

"Won't they notice when two random people show up at their house?" Skazzy asked from her corner. The red heads froze at that.

"Maybe we'll tell them you took the Knight Bus?" the driver said, cringing as they hadn't thought their plan all the way through.

"Knight bus?" Harry asked, eager to learn about more transportation options in the magical world.

"It's a bus that wizards can use to get places. Just stick out your wand hand, and it'll appear," the other twin answered.

"You'd think they'd tell more people about this bus," Skazzy said, narrowing her eyes. Harry shook his head at her. "You just want to think the worst of everyone."

"Better than thinking the best. I'll never be let down," Skazzy retorted, before going back to staring out the window. Ron shifted closer to Harry.

"Mate, your sister seems a little, well..." He started, looking over at her only to meet her icy gaze and quickly look away.

"Cautious? Can you blame her?" Harry asked. "I mean, after last year, with the stone?"

Ron shook his head, with a frown on his face as the car began to descend. It landed next to a garage, and as everyone got out, Skazzy and Harry got their first look at Ron's house. It seemed to be haphazardly put together, almost as if different people built different parts and decided to stick them together. The driving twin put the car into the garage, and came out.

"Here's the game plan. We sneak upstairs, wait for breakfast, then Ron you come bounding down and saying look who showed up on the Knight Bus! Mum will go ballistic over Harry and Skazzy, and no one's the wiser that we used the car," the twin said. Everyone nodded, and started to head indoors. Skazzy hung at the back, watching the three red heads with guarded eyes. She was also the first to spot the slight problem to their plan.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Mrs. Weasley started yelling at the group. "Beds empty, no note, car gone. Anything could have happened! You could have crashed, died, gotten in trouble with muggle pleasemen, caused your father to lose his job!"

"Hi Mum," said one of the twins. Skazzy had lost track of which was which after the driving stopped.

"I never had this much trouble with Bill or Charlie or Percy. But you three," Mrs. Weasley started again.

"Perfect Percy," the other twin muttered under his breath. Mrs. Weasley turned on him.

"You'd do well to be more like him. Be a prefect, get good grades, go on and get a good job instead of spending time in detention! When I told you all to look out for Ron, I did not mean to teach Ron how to break rules!" Mrs. Weasley continued her rant, making all three of her boys cower in front of her. As soon as she ran out of steam, she turned towards Harry. Only to find herself looking into the cold eyes of Skazzy. Mrs. Weasley momentarily froze, before shaking herself out of it.

"I don't blame you dears, it's not like you told them to come get you. Come in and have breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said, before turning around and walking up towards the house. Skazzy didn't move for a minute until Harry grabbed her arm.

"We're guests, be polite," he hissed at her, as he dragged her up to the house.

"Being polite doesn't mean don't be cautious," she hissed back, shaking his hand off and walking the rest of the way up herself.

"But it does mean not glaring at our hosts," Harry responded. The inside of the house momentarily stunned both Potters into being quiet.

They had never seen the inside of a wizards house, and the idea that books on magic and floating dishes could be proudly displayed boggled their mind. They spent a few minutes looking around while Mrs. Weasley bustled about, getting breakfast started and muttering under her breath about the stupidity of her boys.

"Granted, Arthur and I were talking about coming to get you ourselves if you hadn't responded to Ron soon, but the boys didn't need to take it upon themselves to partake in an illegal rescue attempt," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry, pouring eight sausages onto his plate. She paused as she looked at Skazzy. "You must be Harry's sister, what's your name, Phoenix?"

"Skazzy. I go by Skazzy," Skazzy said as she looked at the food suspiciously until Harry elbowed her. She took a small bite, trying to ascertain if there was anything present that shouldn't be. Finding nothing, she continued to eat. Three days, although not the longest she'd been without food, was still longer than she liked. Mrs. Weasley added eggs to Harry and her plates as she continued to berate her boys.

There was a quick interruption as a red head in a night gown came down the stairs, squeaked, and disappeared.

"That's my sister Ginny. Don't know what that was all about, she's been talking about you all summer," Ron said to Harry. Skazzy glared at the place where Ginny had been, formulating a plan to keep contact between obviously smitten fan girl and Harry.

Breakfast was soon finished, and one of the Twins stood up. "I think I'll be going to bed now."

"Oh, no you won't Fred. You'll de-gnome the garden! It's your own fault for not sleeping! And you two!" She shouted, rounding on the twin named George and Ron. "You'll help him. Harry, Phoenix, I don't expect you to..."

"Skazzy, ma'am. I never go by my first name," Skazzy interrupted, looking annoyed. Mrs. Weasley looked surprised, but recovered.

"You two can go sleep,"

"I'll help. Never done it before," Harry spoke up. Skazzy sighed and nodded. There was no way she was letting her brother out of her sight.

"That's kind of you. Let's see what Lockheart has to say on the subject," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling out a book with a giant picture of a handsome wizard on it. The wizard winked, and Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"I think we know how to de-gnome the garden by now, Mum," said Fred.

"All right, go outside and do it then if you think you know better than Lockheart," Mrs. Weasley snapped.

The Weasley boys trooped out of the house, going to the garden. Harry and Skazzy followed.

"You know, muggles have garden gnomes," Harry said to Ron. Ron snorted.

"Yeah, I've seen them. Fat santas, things with fishing poles. Those aren't gnomes. This," he said, pulling out the ugliest looking creature Skazzy had ever seen. "This is a gnome."

The gnome was short, squat and leathery looking, with a potato-like head. Ron grabbed by the ankle, held it out, and began to spin it as if it were a lasso. He let go, and it flew twenty feet beyond the hedge. Seeing Harry's look of confusion, Ron was quick to assuage his fears.

"It doesn't hurt them, just makes them dizzy enough to not know how to come back," Ron said.

"That was pitiful Ron, I can get it past that stump," Fred said, picking up his own. George grabbed another one. "I can get it farther than you."

Harry was a bit reluctant to throw the gnomes, since he wasn't too sure about Ron's assurance that the gnomes would be alright. Unfortunately, the first gnome he picked up bit him, knowing his weakness. Harry couldn't get him to let go, shaking his arm up and down before the gnome went flying.

"Nice, fifty feet," said Fred, looking at where the gnome landed. Another gnome soared past where Harry's gnome had landed. Fred whistled, looking around to see who had done that. He saw Skazzy bending to pick up another gnome, a slightly vicious smile on her face. "Nice arm."

"Thanks," Skazzy said, as she rocketed the gnome she had just picked up past the hedge. More gnomes popped out, and soon the air was full of flying, dizzy gnomes. "They seem a bit stupid. Wouldn't it make more sense for them to not come up and see what's going on?"

"Gnomes aren't particularly known for being smart," George answered. Soon the garden was empty of gnomes, and all the gnomes beyond the hedge were staggering along, trying to find their way back.

"They'll be back. Dad thinks they're funny and is too soft on them," Ron said

At that moment, they heard a door slam. Ron's eyes lit up. "Dad's home!"

He and the twins started running up towards the house, while Harry and Skazzy followed at a more sedate pace. Inside the house they found a thin man who was clearly going bald. His hair was bright red, and he wore dirty green worn robes. He was sitting in a chair and looked exhausted.

"Nine raids, nine raids!" he was muttering.

"Did you get anything?" Ron asked eagerly. Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"Well, almost cursed by Dung when my back was turned, but nothing big. Shrinking keys, biting kettles. Nothing too bad," Mr. Weasley sipped his tea. "There was some nastiness for some other departments. Committee for Experimental Charms is going to have a handful with someone's ferrets."

"Shrinking door keys?" George asked.

"Muggle baiting. Hard to make an arrest, the wizard sells the key to a muggle, the muggle can never find it, and blames it on the key being lost," Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"Why would anyone just buy a random key?" Skazzy asked Harry. Harry shrugged as Mr. Weasley kept talking.

"They'll ignore anything even if it's right there in their face. But with the things people have begun enchanting..." Mr. Weasley was saying before he was interrupted.

"LIKE A CAR, FOR INSTANCE?" yelled Mrs. Weasley, brandishing a poker stick. Skazzy looked at Mrs. Weasley with a bit more respect as she stared at the poker stick.

"Err..." Mr. Weasley said, opening his eyes and coming awake at his wife's shout. "Cars?"

"Yes. Let's say, for instance, a wizard buys a rusty old car, tells his wife all he's doing is taking it apart to see how it works, but it turns out he ends up enchanting it to fly!" Mrs. Weasley said, in a strangely calm voice.

"Well, clearly the wizard should have been completely honest, but as long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, there's no law against it. It's a little loophole. You can enchant anything, as long as you don't use it," Mr. Weasley said, shrinking under his wife's glare.

"And what if three enterprising boys decided to take it out for a spin at night? And brought home some guests?" Mrs. Weasley asked in that too calm voice.

"That would be irresponsible of them, but I don't see any...Ginny, when did you break your arm?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at Skazzy. Skazzy stared back at him, an eyebrow raised. "Green eyes. You're not Ginny. I take it you're one of the guests? Who's the other?" Mr. Weasley looked around until he saw the head of black hair that didn't belong. "And who are you?"

Harry looked up and was about to talk when Mr. Weasley's eyes grew big.

"You're Harry Potter! Ron's told us so much about you. And that must make you Phoenix Potter, his sister," he said, turning to Skazzy.

"Skazzy, please. I don't like my first name," Skazzy said through bared teeth. Harry elbowed her again, reminding her to mind her manners. Skazzy sighed, and smiled at Mr. Weasley, although it didn't go to her eyes.

"Yes, they came here in the FLYING car you DIDN'T tell me about," Mrs. Weasley yelled. Mr. Weasley blinked, and turned towards the twins.

"Did you fly it? How'd it work? Did you run into any problems..." Mr. Weasley started asking questions, eyes alighting with curiosity until he caught sight of Mrs. Weasley's death glare. "I mean, very bad idea, boys. Bad idea. Don't do it again."

Ron dragged Harry out of the room while Mrs. Weasley began yelling at Mr. Weasley, and Skazzy followed. "Let's go to my room. It's at the top of the house. Hopefully we won't have to hear this."

Ron lead the two Potters through the kitchen, and up a zigzagging stairway. There was a brief glimpse of an open door, brown eyes, before the door closed. Ron shook his head.

"Don't know why Ginny's like this. Normally can't get her to ever shut up. You'll probably be staying with Ginny, Skazzy," Ron said. Skazzy shook her head.

"No thank you. I'll stay with Harry," Skazzy said. Ron looked at her strangely, before shaking his head and moving on.

They went up another couple flights of stairs, before reaching a door that had a plaque saying "Ronald's Room" on it. Inside was various shades of orange, on the walls, the sheets, and anything. Harry looked around, noticing that some of the wall seemed to be posters of a quidditch team.

"Your team?" he asked. Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"Ninth in the league, the Chudley Cannons, but they'll get better. This is their year, for sure," Ron said babbling as he watched as Harry and Skazzy took in his room. From the window, Skazzy could see the gnomes go back into the garden, and Harry looked at Ron's wand, thrown on top of some comics about Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Scabbers was lying in a patch of sun, and Ron's school books were thrown throughout the room.

"I know it's not as big as your room," started Ron, ears turning red.

"This is the coolest house I've been to," Harry said, with a reassuring smile.

"May I point out this is the only other house you've been to?" Skazzy said. Harry glared at her, and she raised her hands. "I totally agree with my brother. Interesting house you have, I like it better than the one we have to live in."

"Good," Ron said, relief evident in his voice.


	4. Floos and Potters don't mix

AN: I don't own what you recognize

Also, I had a comment about how Skazzy is a weird name. It originates from one of the neighbors calling her a spaz, which she mispronounced as skaz when relating the story to Harry. From then, he jokingly called her Skazzy, because they didn't know she had another name. Petunia didn't acknowledge her, and Vernon never called them by their real names. She didn't find out her first name until starting school, because Phoenixes are magic, and Petunia didn't want that in her house.

Again, I appreciate any comments, especially about Skazzy. I'm really hoping to not make her a Mary Sue, and any help with warning me when I'm getting close would be appreciated.

* * *

Harry was having a great time with the Weasleys. Besides being feed, having Skazzy's arm healed, and Hedwig being allowed free reign, he, Ron and the twins would play quidditch together. Granted, they didn't have enough people to field two entire teams, but they played many different iterations, from chaser and keeper, to chaser and beater, to chaser and seeker. It reminded Harry of all the fun parts of Hogwarts.

Skazzy on the other hand, well, she was not getting along as well. Mrs. Weasley had decided that 'Skazzy' was a ridiculous name, and unbefitting of a young woman, and called her Phoenix. Harry dragged her away from Mrs. Weasley before she could do anything, reminding her about being guests and how they should be polite. Skazzy scowled, but acquiesced. She may not have been the friendliest around everyone, but she answered to Mrs. Weasley when she called her Phoenix.

To the surprise of all of the Weasleys, Skazzy was apparently dead serious about sleeping near Harry. Originally, Mrs. Weasley decided that Ron and Harry could share Ron's room, while Ginny and Skazzy could share Ginny's room, since they would be classmates at Hogwarts. The next morning Mrs. Weasley had a minor freak out when Skazzy wasn't in Ginny's room when she went to call them to breakfast. At Mrs. Weasley's yell, everyone came downstairs including Skazzy. When asked where she was, Skazzy looked at Mrs. Weasley as if she were insane.

"Outside Harry's room." Mrs. Weasley didn't know how to respond to this, and mechanically dished out breakfast, making sure that the Potter siblings got a large portion as they were far too thin for her liking.

"It's not proper for girls and boys to share a room," Mrs. Weasley attempted to convince Skazzy later, as she brought up a blanket and pillow and settled on the floor outside Ron's room.

"He's my brother, and besides, we share a room at home," Skazzy pointed out.

"Aren't you going to get sore sleeping on the floor?" Mrs. Weasley asked, hoping that thoughts of Skazzy's comfort would work where decency didn't.

"It's bigger than a cupboard," Skazzy replied. Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to make of that statement, after all, cupboards were not places people normally slept. After about a week of waking up to find that Skazzy had moved, Mrs. Weasley finally decided that she was going to lose that battle with Skazzy, and switched so that Harry and Skazzy shared Charlie and Bill's room.

This didn't stop Mrs. Weasley from trying to make Skazzy open up.

"Phoenix, why don't you and Ginny do something together, maybe plan a tea party?" Mrs. Weasley suggested one morning. Before Skazzy could say anything, Harry spoke up.

"I'm sure she'd enjoy that," he said, before giving Skazzy a look that said behave. Skazzy frowned, but nodded. Ginny excitedly took her hand, not noticing the flinching that Skazzy did or the way her hand froze up and dragged her off to her room. Mrs. Weasley smiled, having finally succeeded in getting Skazzy to speak to someone other than Harry. That didn't last long.

Ginny came bounding down the stairs, tears streaming from her eyes and she ran to her mother. Skazzy came down more sedately, looking confused. Since it was about lunchtime, everyone was in the house and staring at Skazzy.

"What? I don't know what I did?" Skazzy said as Harry glared at her, holding her hands out in front of her in a gesture of innocence.

"She, she, she said that pretending stuffed animals were real was stupid, and that tea parties are over rated," Ginny sobbed. Harry turned to his sister and raised an eye. Skazzy held up her hands in protest.

"I don't do pretend. Never have, never will," Skazzy defended herself.

"Come now, it's fun and good, pretending to be someone you aren't, or imagining a bright future," Mrs. Weasley said, still comforting Ginny while staring at the young witch with confusion.

"It's lies, and ways to get your hopes up and then smashed to pieces when reality hits," Skazzy retorted.

"Maybe it would be best if Skaz watched our Quidditch games," Harry said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Maybe," Mrs. Weasley agreed, still staring at the strange girl in front of her. She wondered what her life was like that she was such a prickly little child with no sense of wonder.

Ginny avoided her for the rest of the summer, leading Harry to believe that Skazzy had said something more, but when he asked, she just dismissed it as unimportant. While this situation seemed to work out for the best, Ron was having some problems.

"She's still glaring at me, mate," he whispered to Harry as he flew by on his broom. Harry looked to where Skazzy was, and sure enough, she was watching Ron. Harry sighed.

"Don't worry, she's just trying to figure you out. At some point she'll stop," Harry reassured him. Ron stared at him.

"Figure me out?" he asked, puzzled. Harry dodged a bludger sent by one of the twins.

"It's always been the two of us against the world. With you and Hermione being my friends, she's trying to figure out what to make of you. It'll be fine," Harry assured Ron, stealing the quaffle his friend had in his hand and turning to score a point. Ron scowled before retrieving the quaffle, claiming foul.

Finally, at the end of July, Hogwarts letters came. Everyone was excited, even Skazzy. They opened up the letters to find the book list. Skazzy looked at the list with a raised brow.

"How many adventures has the Lockheart fellow been on, and why are they all that's required?" She asked, looking at the long list of books required for Defense in confusion.

"Lockheart is one of the most knowledgeable men of all time," Mrs. Weasley started, staring off into space. "He's helped so many people, he's an honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League, and has the Order of Merlin, third class."

"Defense teacher must be a fan. Bet you it's a woman," Fred whispered to Harry. Mrs. Weasley sent him a glare before a frown crossed her face. "It will be a bit expensive, but I think we can manage all this. We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Today, we celebrate Harry's birthday."

At this announcement, both Skazzy and Harry looked surprised.

"As in, a party?" Skazzy said, tentatively.

"How else do you propose to celebrate a birthday?" Mrs. Weasley asked, a smile on her face.

"By do~mphmphgrpm," Skazzy started before Harry covered her mouth.

"You don't have to Mrs. Weasley. It's fine, really. I don't want to impose," Harry said, bashful, before hissing a few words into Skazzy's ear. Skazzy's shoulders slumped and she nodded, and Harry removed his hand.

"Nonsense. You couldn't impose if you tried," Mrs. Weasley assured him. "Besides, we would all enjoy a party, right?"

Everyone at the table except for Percy nodded. Percy was to absorbed in a letter his owl had brought to him to pay any attention to anything other than he was still a prefect. Mrs. Weasley sent everyone out of the house so that she could prepare.

Skazzy decided to go down towards the pond as Harry and the boy Weasleys headed towards the area for quidditch. She sat and just watched the ripples of the water from the wind. Her mind turned towards all the things Harry told her in the past few weeks.

She wasn't used to sharing. It had always been Harry and Skazzy against the world. No one else cared about them, no one else gave a damn. Then Harry went to Hogwarts and made friends. While she still hadn't met Hermione, she could tell that Harry enjoyed being around Ron. She had finally given up on her instinct to mistrust him, and decided that Ron was marginally ok. She didn't trust the twins at all, especially since things kept exploding in their room. Percy, well, she didn't really interact with him, and that suited her fine. There were far too many people in the Weasley home for her to be comfortable.

'_Although I suppose Hogwarts will have more,_' she thought to herself. She still froze whenever someone other than Harry touched her, which was rare, but still happened from time to time. She let her thoughts turn towards Hogwarts, and learning magic. A smile blossomed on her face, that didn't reach her eyes. Magic. Finally, a way to protect herself and Harry. Even if Harry had decided to enlarge his social group, Skazzy was pretty sure she would just stick with Harry. After all, she reasoned, there was no where he could go now that she couldn't follow.

Some might call this an unhealthy relationship, but in the year that Harry was at school, the knowledge that she would be going a year later with him was the only thing to keep her sane. With Dudley and Harry out of the house, and her aunt pretending she didn't exist, she bore the brunt of her uncle's anger issues. The knowledge that escape was coming, and she would soon be able to protect the only person she cared about kept her going. She went through each day mechanically, counting down the days until Harry returned and she was no longer alone. During that year, she had learned that she _hated_ being alone.

It was the first time she could ever remember being alone. Harry had always been there. Even during school, the two of them could see each other, and it didn't last long. She didn't want Harry to know how hard it had been, or even what happened because he came home looking so _happy_ that Skazzy couldn't bare to break that joy. He didn't question her much when she stuck around him more than usual, probably putting it down to missing him as he missed her. It was nice being together again, but now Skazzy was realizing something had changed. The year away from the Dursley's had made Harry stronger. She no longer had the only claim to him. As she was quickly realizing this summer, Ron was not someone who was going away anytime soon. Accepting that was...hard.

Skazzy had always been the most suspicious one of the two, and she couldn't help but judge her brother's friend. It wasn't until her brother sat her down and said in no uncertain terms that he would not stop being Ron's friend that she grudgingly agreed to give him a chance. As Harry stood to leave, she voiced the question that had been on her mind since they arrived at the Burrow, as they Weasley's called their house. "Why is he so, so...not us?" her eyes looked up at her big brother's, confusion written on her face. "He was there, and the troll, and he acts like nothing?"

Harry dropped his happy guise, and sat on the bed next to her. "He's had a happier life. He was unconscious for most of it. I don't know, maybe because he isn't almost completely alone." The two of them sat together until Ron had called out for Harry to come do something with him.

Looking back at the ripples Skazzy sighed. Her eyes stared out across the water, watching nothing as she just let memories come and go.

Ginny was gathering her courage to make a second attempt to befriend Harry Potter's younger sister, but something about the girl put her off, and she decided to follow her brothers instead.

Dinner was a giant affair, with lots of food, and a promise of a great dessert later. Skazzy tried to be social, for Harry's sake since this was a party for him, but she ended up just being quiet, passing things when asked, and answering questions when people remembered her existence. She had to admit, Mrs. Weasley was a fantastic cook, and the chocolate cake for dessert was probably the best thing she had ever had. She said this aloud to Harry, and Mrs. Weasley beamed with happiness. Mr. Weasley attempted to get Skazzy and Harry into a conversation about the meaning of a rubber duck, but Mrs. Weasley quickly shooed him off, giving Harry a present from the family.

"You really didn't have to do this. Just taking us in was enough," Harry said as he opened it. Inside was more of Mrs. Weasley's fine cooking. Hermione had sent him a book on broom care, and Hagrid had sent a rock cake. Skazzy leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, and he pushed back. It was there tradition, a reminder that they were there for each other.

Mrs. Weasley soon had everyone going up to bed, since tomorrow they were going to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had them up bright and early to get ready to go to Diagon Alley. Apparently getting school supplies was something the Weasley's liked to make a day of, so Mr. Weasley was along as well. Harry and Ron had planned to meet up with Hermione, since they hadn't got a chance to see the witch since the end of the year. Skazzy wasn't paying attention to much until Mrs. Weasley turned towards the fireplace and said "Ready dears, how about you two go first?"

"Call me crazy, but I'm not stepping into a fire. That goes against my survival instincts," Skazzy said, hiding behind her brother. She figured they were less likely to sacrifice him since he was friendly to them.

"Never traveled by Floo?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sympathetically. Harry nodded for the both of them. "It's simple. Throw a bit of this powder," she started, pulling a small bag off the mantle piece. "And yell where you want to go. Make sure you enunciate, otherwise who knows where you'll end up. Harry?"

"How 'bout we go last. Just to see how it's done?" Skazzy suggested, still staring at the fire apprehensively. Mrs. Weasley nodded, and directed her children. Finally, it was just her, and the Potter Siblings.

"Harry, do you want to go first?" Mrs. Weasley asked, handing him the bag. Harry took a little of the powder, and threw it into the fire place like he saw the rest of the Weasley's do, and yelled out Diagon Alley. With a poof of green smoke, he was gone.

"Phoenix?" Mrs. Weasley held the bag out for Skazzy. Skazzy scowled, but copied her brother. She quickly decided that she was never going through the Floo again. She was spinning and feeling sick and too many things were rushing by her, and just when she thought that it was a giant trap and the Weasleys had been out to get them the whole time and were just waiting for the opportunity to make her lost in a connection of networks, she popped out into what she recognized as the Leaky Cauldron. She stumbled and fell, but refused anyone's help to stand up, and started to look around. Soon Mrs. Weasley came out of the fire, much more gracefully than Skazzy did.

"Well, now that we're all here..." Mrs. Weasley began when Skazzy interrupted her.

"Where's Harry?"

Everyone looked around in surprise, as it became clear that Harry was not present. Mrs. Weasley looked worried. "Oh, I hope he enunciated. Who knows where he could have ended up?"

"You lost my brother?" Skazzy said, staring at Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe he's in one of the nearby places," Mr. Weasley tried to placate Skazzy.

"And if he's not?" Skazzy asked, a strange look coming into her eyes.

"He's probably just come out of another fire place at a different store..." Mr. Weasley began, when Skazzy bolted from the Leaky Cauldron. The Weasley's stood there in surprise for a minute before Mr. Weasley began to run after her. "Phoenix! Wait!"

Skazzy did not wait. The longer her brother was missing, the more anxious it was making her. She could think up a dozen scenarios in her head that didn't end well for him, and she needed to make sure he was okay. She ran into the first store she saw, and ignored the person trying to ask her if she was here for Hogwarts before running back out after seeing no Harry. Mr. Weasley was hard pressed to keep up with Skazzy and she ducked and weaved between people trying to find her brother.

It wasn't until Ron had met up with Hermione at their prearranged spot that Mr. Weasley managed to grab a hold of Skazzy, and apologizing for her actions, dragged her back to the group.

"I don't know what it's like in the Muggle world, but running around like that is frowned upon here," Mr. Weasley said gently, not entirely sure how to berate a child that wasn't his. Skazzy wasn't listening, her eyes darting around until she saw something. She went limp with relief in Mr. Weasley's hand, and in his surprise she managed to escape, straight towards a familiar half-giant who had with him a familiar green eyed boy.

"Found this 'un in Knockturn Alley. Figgured it was best to get him outta there," Hagrid said as the Weasley group congregated towards him. Percy had already left, citing that he was meeting someone and couldn't be late. He had already been given a little money for supplies. Skazzy stood right next to Harry.

"No Floo for you," she said, crossing her arms. Harry cracked a smile before turning to the rest of the group.

"Sorry about that," Harry began before he was interrupted by Hermione. She launched herself at him, and began speaking a mile a minute. Skazzy narrowed her eyes before taking a calming breathe. _'Just like Ron, she's not going away. Accept_' she thought to herself.

Harry seemed to be able to keep up with Hermione's speech, and was answering her questions to the best of his ability. Mrs. Weasley steered them all away from Knockturn Alley's entrance, and declared that they were going to get money first. The group headed off to Gringotts, where Harry and Skazzy took one cart while the Weasley's piled into another. Hermione had her parents exchange pounds for wizarding money, and only stayed on the main floor of the bank. Skazzy and Harry both took out a fair amount of money, since they still had no idea really about what was a decent amount. They met back up with the Weasley's and Mrs. Weasley began a game plan.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, you can get the potions supplies for everyone, Fred, George, you are not to do anything but get the stationary needed, quills, and ink. I'll take Phoenix and Ginny to get their robes. Arthur, you get the trunks and other gear for the first years," Mrs. Weasley handed money out to her kids, and Harry, Hermione and Phoenix gave some to the twins so that they could get their supplies as well. "We'll meet at the book store."

Skazzy didn't make a fuss about being dragged into a robe store, this one different from Madame Malkins. Skazzy noticed that Mrs. Weasley was a bit more sparing of her coins, and she tilted her head, taking that information down for later analysis. She was fit with robes that had seen a little wear and tear, but they seemed fine to her. Ginny, on the other hand, her ears were glowing red with embarrassment. Skazzy shrugged. Not her problem.

They met back up with everyone at the bookstore, and switched around everyone's supplies. Phoenix let Harry use her cauldron for putting stuff in, since it was so convenient. Outside the bookstore, there was a massive line.

"Lockheart signing books?" Hermione read off a sign posted on the window of Flourish and Blotts. Skazzy frowned.

"Name sounds familiar," she said. Harry knocked her in the head.

"It's only most of our school book list," he said, dodging Skazzy half-hearted fist. Skazzy looked around the busy bookstore, uneasily.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll skip getting my books. I'll just use Harry's from last year," Skazzy said, desperately not wanting to go in to the store full of far too many people and not enough room.

"You have to get your own books! We all need a copy of Lockheart's books," Hermione said, scandalized. Skazzy shrugged.

"We're in two different years. The material should be different, worse comes to worse, I'll just do homework with him," Skazzy retorted.

"What if you're not in the same house?" Hermione replied. Skazzy looked absolutely frightened for a moment, before returning to her usual look.

"We'll figure something out. But that won't happen, because we'll be in the same house," she answered fiercely. The Weasleys were surprised at the vehemence behind what she said. This was the closest to her losing her cool completely that they saw.

"Look, how about if we get the books, and she gets her wand?" Harry said, deflating the situation again. Skazzy and Harry got into a staring contest before Skazzy looked away and nodded and wandered off towards Ollivander' walked warily into the dimly lit wand store, remembering last year when Harry had gotten his wand. Even though she was expecting Ollivander to pop out, she still jumped when he made his presence known."Ah yes, Phoenix Potter. Back for your wand, are you?" Skazzy nodded, scowling at her birth name. "Which is your wand hand?""Left," Skazzy answered, looking around the shop and missing Ollivander's surprised stare."Interesting," Ollivander said, pondering what that could ended up trying far too many wands to count, and was beginning to suspect that Ollivander either just enjoyed watching explosions happen, or charged per hour spend in the store. She felt like she had been there for two hours. She was just about to make a comment to that point when she took the latest wand from Ollivander. She paused, as she felt something brush her, wrapping her in a cocoon of power and warmth. She stared at the wand, understanding Harry's attachment for the first time. The idea of ever letting this go...this was a part of her, an extension of Skazzy. She promised herself she'd keep it away from the Dursley's no matter what. It would never leave her person."Yew, 10 ½ inches with dragon heartstring, unyielding. Seven galleons," Ollivander said. Skazzy paid, not paying any attention to Ollivander. She was enthralled with her wand, looking at it every which way as she walked out of the store. She was oblivious to Ollivander's stare, or his troubled look."Odd combination for the boy-who-lived's sister."


	5. Murphy's Law

AN: Don't own anything you recognize.

To the guest from chapter 4: Yes, she's disrespecting her parents a bit, but she doesn't know them. For the longest time, she thought they were drunks and layabouts, like the Dursley's said. She's had one year knowing that it wasn't true, and she didn't spend it in a place that constantly reminded her about their sacrifice. I apologize for making her seem a bit like the Dursleys, still trying to get this writing thing worked out, but thanks for your input.

* * *

Skazzy walked back to the bookstore where everyone else was, staring at the wand in her hand. She could feel the power, and felt so much safer with it at her side. Her musings on her wand were cut short when she ran into a group of people outside of the store.

"Huh?" Skazzy muttered as she looked up. The group of people seemed to be crowding around someone or something. Deciding she wanted no part in anything that involved groups and too many unknown people, she backed away. She decided to wait for her brother and his friends to come out. She found a nice corner to sit in and wait. She didn't have long.

First, Hagrid, the giant man who had introduced her and her brother to the wizarding world waded through the crowd, and seemed to stop whatever was going on. As people's attention waned, they wandered away, leaving a familiar family of red heads, her brother, the blonde boy from the robe store last year, and what must have been his father standing behind. Since the area had cleared up quite a bit, Skazzy felt more comfortable walking towards the group. She stood next to Harry, looking up at him and raising an eyebrow in a silent question. Harry shook his head and mouthed later. Skazzy nodded. She turned back to what was going on to find that the blondes had decided to walk away.

"Stupid Malfoy's," Ron said, turning towards Harry. Harry nodded sympathetically.

"Look on the bright side, your father was winning," Harry pointed out. Ron started to smile at that before Mrs. Weasley hurried over to scold her husband. Skazzy fell back with Harry and Hermione and Ron to give Mr. Weasley some privacy.

"How did getting your wand go?" Harry asked Skazzy as he ignored the noise the Weasley's were making.

"Good, it's yew, with a dragon heartstring. I think he might charge by the hour," Skazzy answered, showing it off.

"Why?" Ron asked, curious. Skazzy looked up at him, a frown crossing her face before Harry nudged her, prompting her to answer the question.

"Didn't you waste a whole lot of time while he was 'trying' to find the perfect wand?" Skazzy asked, and Harry wasn't fast enough to cover her mouth as soon as she started the question. Skazzy looked from Ron, whose ears were burning red, and Harry who had smacked himself on the forehead.

"I'm using my brother Charlie's wand," Ron muttered, looking away from her. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but her brother was fast enough this time, and he looked at Ron.

"Sorry, she never learned tact," he explained, and Ron's ears slowly returned to their normal color as he and Harry discussed Quidditch. Skazzy shrugged and just stored the encounter in her 'do not care' folder, while Hermione sighed over the boys' fanaticism.

"So, Skazzy? Harry's said a lot about you," Hermione said, trying to start a conversation. Skazzy looked at her, trying to remind herself that her brother's friends would not disappear. Apparently.

"He's said stuff 'bout you," Skazzy responded hesitantly. She hadn't ever really had to deal with small talk before, and was unsure how to respond to Hermione's statement.

"I hope it was all good," Hermione said, smiling.

"It wasn't bad," Skazzy said, shrugging. Hermione's smile fell a little, before she decided to go another route.

"What class do you think you'll enjoy the most?" she asked Skazzy. Skazzy smiled a little at the question. Harry did mention that Hermione was the one who cared the most about school.

"Dunno, depends. Herbology sounds interesting, except apparently first years don't get to see or deal with the really interesting plants. Transfiguration sounds useful, and Charms fun. Well, actually, maybe History of Magic since that's an hour of nap time scheduled in," Skazzy said, seriously considering the question. It was the first time she actually considered what going to Hogwarts meant, beyond just getting away from the Dursley's and learning magic.

"History of Magic is technically not supposed to be nap time," Harry said dryly, interrupted Hermione before she could begin to express her dismay. Skazzy shrugged, not really caring.

"Eh, wasn't planning on being a historian anyway," she said. Their conversation was interrupted as Mrs. Weasley announced that it was time for everyone to head back home.

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic, in a room that very few people ever entered, where Time is not allowed, a device began to move, then stop. The Unspeakables in the room froze, hoping that it was a trick of their eyes. The device seemed to debate a bit, wondering, before writing one line in two columns.

Happened:

10 1/2 in yew wand, with dragon heartstring, unyielding, sold by Olivander.

Should have:

10 1/2 in yew wand with dragon heartstring, unyielding, never sold.

Both Unspeakables closed their eyes and groaned. It appeared that their quiet time of peace was soon to be over. A big event had changed, but it didn't seem like anything major had come of it. Yet. But it did put two things on their radars. One yew wand, and whoever purchased it.

One of the Unspeakables wrote a note, and passed it out threw a slot in the door for other Unspeakables to research. The Timeline must be maintained.

* * *

At the Burrow, the rest of the summer holidays flew by. Skazzy had warmed up slightly to the Weasley's, acknowledging that they made her brother happy, and it made him unhappy to have her at odds with them. She still flinched when elder Weasley's used her full name, scowled appropriately when the twins had decided to nickname her Nixie, and avoided the youngest Weasley by always hanging out with her brother and Ron.

To Harry's delight, Ron and Skazzy had formed a tentative alliance. They had both agreed that Harry was important to them, and that they were important to him. They may not know each other well, but neither one was going to complain or start a fight with the other. Within hearing range of Harry, at least. As Skazzy discovered, she had far too much fun teasing the redhead to stop permanently. Ron, for his part, had discovered that arguing with Skazzy had taught him a bit of control over his temper. He figured that might be important so he didn't rush into more midnight duels.

Unfortunately, as all good things must do, summer came to an end. All six Weasley kids and the two Potter children piled into the car that had rescued Harry and Skazzy earlier. After several false stops, wherein the twins forgot their textbooks, Ginny forgot her diary, and Percy forgot his headboy badge, they finally made their way to King's Cross with a few minutes to spar. Percy went first, to get away from the twins who were teasing him mercilessly for forgetting his badge, with the twins following close behind to continue. Mrs. Weasley followed quickly after them, intending to berate the twins for their behavior. Mr. Weasley offered to go with Ginny and Skazzy, as it was their first time going. Skazzy hadn't been able to see her brother off last year, and was excited to enter this world that had been denied her for nearly eleven years. As she passed through the barrier, she felt the magic wash over her, and she couldn't help the smile on her face.

She turned to look at Harry, who was _supposed_ to be right behind her, but was bustled along by Mrs. Weasley. She was going on about how it was almost time to go, and they had to get on the train and 'they couldn't possibly miss the first train ride!'. Helpless to the determined Mrs. Weasley, Skazzy found herself on the train, and in a compartment with Hermione and Ginny. She opened her mouth to ask about her brother when the train lurched to a start.

"Where are your brothers?" Hermione asked. Skazzy frowned.

"He was supposed to be right behind me, but I didn't see him," Skazzy said, feeling odd talking to the girl without her brother present.

"Maybe they're in another compartment, thought we'd find them?" Hermione said, when it was clear that Ginny was too busy writing in her diary to pay attention to the other two witches. As soon as Hermione said that, Skazzy had run out the door, almost knocking Neville Longbottom off his feet, and started opening every compartment door. Hermione stared after her.

"What was that?" Neville asked, getting his balance back.

"Harry's sister. Apparently, she's gone to look for her brother. If you want to put your trunk in here with us, that's fine," Hermione said, still watching Skazzy's frantic zigzagging motion as she checked each compartment.

"Should we help her?" Neville asked, also watching the crazy girl dodge hexes and curses as she looked for her brother.

"If he hasn't found us, or she hasn't found him in about a half hour, I say we drag her back into this compartment. She's going to piss people off," Hermione said. After Hermione said this, Skazzy ducked and an unfortunate person walking behind her was the recipient of the curse meant for her. His skin started to turn a mottled purple and green.

"I think she may have already done that," Neville pointed out, before going into the compartment. It was probably safer in there than outside at the moment. At least Harry's sister knew he wasn't in this compartment. Hermione sighed, battling with her desire to find Harry and Ron, and her rule-abiding nature which was quite sure that Skazzy was going to end up in trouble on her first day for what she was doing.

Their compartment was left in peace, until a very humored Fred and George turned up with a magically silenced and bound Skazzy about ten minutes later. Skazzy, with the beginnings of a black eye and a cut on her cheek, was frowning and fidgeting, but Fred and George didn't drop her, or even seem to notice.

"Seems ickle Harrikins little sister Nixie is quite the fighter. Gave Malfoy a bloody nose, and was doing decent against his two body guards when we decided to step in. We thought Harry might be able to control her," George said, before looking around and frowning. "Speaking of him and my missing brother, where are they?"

"We don't know," Hermione answered, when it was clear Neville was too preoccupied with moving away from the crazy Potter and the twins, and Ginny was absorbed in her diary.

"That explains the rumors on the train of a crazy Weasley running rampant," Fred said. "Since it wasn't us, and it didn't sound like Ginny, we were going to try and find Percy since he clearly has lost his mind today, but found Nixie here instead."

At the sound of her nickname, Skazzy frowned and struggled more. Hermione sighed and looked at her.

"Did you search the whole train?" she asked Skazzy. Skazzy nodded, narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

"Did you find them?" Hermione asked again. Skazzy slowly shook her head.

"Well, then clearly they missed the train. I'm sure that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will make sure they make it to Hogwarts on time," Hermione said brightly, glad to have solved that mystery. Skazzy raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't trust the Weasley's to make sure Harry gets here safe?" Hermione asked. Skazzy nodded, unabashed.

"They're adults. They know best," Hermione said, scandalized. Skazzy just shook her head and indicated she wanted to be put down. The twins dumped her in the seat next to Ginny, so that Skazzy could look out the window. She looked down at her bindings, she looked up at the twins expectantly. When the twins smiled and left, Hermione shook her head and got rid of the bindings. Skazzy opened her mouth to thank her, but noticed the silencing charm was still on her. She glared at Hermione.

"Honestly, I think it's better if I don't take the silencing spell off," Hermione said, before turning and continuing her conversation with Neville. Skazzy glared, then looked out the window. Her thoughts focused on her brother and where he could be. She didn't understand how they had been separated, and she really needed him to be okay. Worse case scenarios were running through her head, and she spent the entire train ride ignoring everyone in her compartment.

Towards the end of the trip, Neville looked back at the crazy red-headed sibling to the boy who lived. She had Harry's eyes, and what must have been their mother's hair. Her eyes seemed old and bleak with a hint of desperation, as if she had seen too much, knew too much. Neville turned to Hermione, intending to ask about her.

"Her name is Phoenix. The twins have taken to calling her Nixie apparently, something about remind them of a pixie. She insists on being called Skazzy, never did find out why," Hermione mused before moving on. "She's a first year, and seems to be extremely attached to her older brother, thus the frantic search earlier." Neville nodded, looking back at Skazzy. It almost seemed as if she had curled up into herself, protecting herself from the world. Neville wondered what would make her do that, but the announcement that they were reaching Hogsmeade Station came over the speaker, and Hermione fussed until everyone was ready for their trip.

Ginny and Skazzy were led to the other first years, and Hermione dragged Neville towards where the older students were walking to carriages. Surrounded by other first years, Skazzy was beginning to become jumpy. There were far too many first years packed together for her comfort. She managed to make it to the outside of the group before Hagrid shuffled them along towards boats. Skazzy was the last to get in a boat, making sure that no one could sneak up on her. She ended up sharing a boat with a loud, talkative boy who said his name was Colin Creevey, a quieter, shy girl who gave her name as Amity Fear, and Ginny, who had finally put her diary away, but not before Skazzy noticed that the ink seemed to fade away. Skazzy shrugged. Maybe it was an extra protection against her brothers reading it. The twins would certainly have no qualms.

While the others in her boat gasped in awe at the sight of the castle before them, Skazzy had retreated back into her mind, wondering where her brother could have gone. He was at the station, but not on the platform. There was all of five minutes before she had been forcibly boarded and the train left. He was not, supposedly, five minutes behind her. It took Amity reaching her hand out before Skazzy realized that they had arrived. She simply followed Amity, returning to her previous thoughts. At least when she had been at the Dursley's, she hadn't had to worry about Harry missing anything important. She could lump him safely 'at Hogwarts' and assume he was safe.

_Well,_ she amended to herself, _that was before he told me what happened at the end of the year. I thought I could keep an eye on him this year, stop him from getting into trouble. Fat lot of good I am. I lost him before getting on the train._

So deep in her thoughts, she completely missed the ghosts descending on the first years as they enjoyed doing, Professor McGonagall's speech, and moving into the Great Hall. She didn't even notice when the people around her were beginning to be called up to be sorted. It all went in one ear and out the other until she heard "Creevey, Colin". At that, she looked around, vaguely recalling the persistently chattering boy on the boat. Something called out "Gryffindor", and Skazzy realized she was in the Great Hall. She started to look over all the tables, trying to see if Harry had made it or not. She couldn't see him at what she assumed to be the Gryffindor table, since that was the one with the Weasley's and Hermione, and he didn't seem to be sitting anywhere else. Skazzy felt herself begin to panic, suddenly thankful for the silencing charm that was still on her. It stopped her increase breathing from being heard, so no one was staring at her.

Well, no one except a teacher at the table in the front of the room. He seemed to be staring at her with something in his eyes. She didn't find out what it was as he swiftly left the Great Hall. Skazzy didn't put any thought into him, since her brother was much more important. She vaguely heard when "Fear, Amity" became a Hufflepuff, and just kept looking around the room, hoping Harry would pop out and say 'surprise!' even though that was not something Harry would do. She was so caught up in her search, that she missed when her name was called the first time. It wasn't until everyone started mumbling to themselves that she realized she missed something, and she turned right as Professor McGonagall said "Potter, Phoenix", sounding annoyed. Skazzy scowled at her hated name, and went up to the stool.

Upon sitting down, she realized she had a better view of the students, and continued searching for her brother until something was placed on top of her head and fell into her eyes.

_Well, what do we have here. The sister of the Boy-Who-Lived._

Skazzy froze as she heard the voice in her head. Could they access her thoughts? Could wizards read her mind? She had a feeling that the voice chuckled.

_Wizards do have magics to do that, but it takes a lot of power, and a lot of discipline. Not many have mastered it._

_But you have_ retorted Skazzy to the voice, noting to herself to look up protection against mind reading. She did _not _want people reading her mind. There were some memories there best left forgotten, for the time being.

_Since you weren't listening, I'm a hat whose going to sort you into a house here. Now, let's see. You're certainly brave enough for Gryffindor, or at least you go off head first into danger without a plan, but only when you think your brother is in danger. No other time. You want to learn, but you won't study for studying's sake. No, you need purpose. You have an ambition, and aren't afraid to use cunning to get what you want, but you think that it's to subtle for most people. It's not your first weapon of choice. While you have traits for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, all those traits relate back to one thing. Loyalty to your brother above all else, even your own life. I think that makes you a _"Hufflepuff"


End file.
